


Explaining The Start

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Brennan takes a phone call in Angela’s office and ends up explaining much more than she thought she would.How Angela finds out.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Explaining The Start

It started simply enough, with Brennan taking a phone call in Angela’s office. The phone call was mostly work related, but the end of it is what peaked the artists interest.

”I’ll see you at home, Sweetie.”

Angela looked up from her tablet with a surprised smile on her lips. Temperance had never been huge on pet names, so for her to be calling Booth a pet name over the phone was a happy surprise.

Brennan then chuckled softly as she nodded.

”Yes, I seem to find myself having a hard time being creative in this aspect. I will do more research and be better prepared for next time. Bye.”

She then hung up and let her phone slip back into the pocket on her lab coat.

”Since when did you start calling Booth by pet names?”

”I’m not, that was Sweets.” Brennan explained easily, going back to looking at the evidence on the Angelatron, not noticing the confused look on her best friend’s face.

”Why are you calling Sweets pet names?” She wondered, tilting her head to look at her friend.

”Sweets shared an article with me; it’s based on some research done showing that pet names can aide in romantic relationships. It can strengthen the bond between those in the relationship, showing the care that is shown for each other in a casual way that is easy to slip onto normal conversation.” The forensic anthropologist explained to her friend, amused look coming onto her face like normal when explaining things other people didn’t know.

Angela looked at her friend, unable to get the words together right away to re-ask the question she wanted answered.

"So, you're practicing using pet names on Sweets so you'll be ready to do it with Booth?" She finally managed to ask.

"No." Brennan shook her head simply, only making her friend more confused.

"But you said it was for relationships."

"Yes."

"Sweetie, are you trying to tell me that you're in a relationship with Sweets? Like a romantic, going on dates, relationship with Sweets?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded once more, looking at the artist with confusion on her face.

She often forgot that people didn't always understand things the way she did, which confused her at times.

"What? What happened to Booth? Are you guys still together?" Angela asked in complete shock, putting down her tablet to come over to Brennan.

"Of course we're still together, why wouldn't we be?"

"Because you just told me you're in a relationship with another person."

"Yes, so is he."

The two stood there for a long moment, just looking at each other before Angela finally broke the silence.

"Ok, Sweetie, you're going to have to say a lot more words if you want me to understand anything that is happening." Angela informed Temperance honestly. "So how did this all happen?"

"Well, Agent Booth asked for help from the Jeffersonian to solve a case," Brennan started to say.

The artist chuckled and shook her head, leading her friend over to the small couch in her office.

"After that, how did you get to be in a relationship with Sweets?"

"Well, everything came together after he moved in with Booth and I. We actually got along very well, he was incredibly helpful around the house as well as with Christine. He and I got along much better than I would have thought. Booth was a bit resistant at first, but even he got acclimated to it and was enjoying the benefits of having Sweets as part of our home. I know of many tribes and communities where multiple people raise children together and do all the house work, and I could completely understand why they did it.” Brennan informed her friend, fascinated smile coming onto her lips while remembering it.

Angela just nodded, taking all of this in but eagerly waiting for more juicy news.

”I then began noticing behavioral patterns in Booth and Sweets, as well as myself. I had been doing research on behavior patterns since there was a lengthy article about it in one of Sweets' magazines, and came to realize that there were many things Booth did in regards to me that he also did in regards to Sweets, but not to anyone else he interacted with consistently. After that realization I noted similarities in Sweets’ behavior towards Booth and I that I had previously seen him display with Miss Wick when they were in their relationship. My own patterns were harder to discern, but I eventually was able to pin point those as well. The evidence was sufficient enough to warrant further exploration. So I planned a romantic evening for the three of us."

”Wait, you planned a romantic evening?” Angela asked with a soft chuckle, having to stop her friend to ask.

She knew Temperance was full of love and compassion, but was not always the best at showing it in ways that everyone understood as romantic.

”Yes, I did research and was able to plan it. I cooked both of their favorite foods, had low lighting, nice wine, and chose a romantic movie for all of us to watch. Neither of them seemed put off by the romantic setting between all of us and neither said anything to me after the fact about it being odd, which they are usually quick to do, so I thought it was a good sign that I was on the right track. The next step was to talk to Sweets about it all. He was shy and flustered about it, but i think all of my evidence and research helped to assure him it was ok to feel what he was feeling. After that threshold was crossed, it was easier for us to work on figuring out all of the facets of the relationship between Sweets and I. We knew it would be harder to get Booth to acknowledge his feelings, so it was best to get everything we were feeling and thinking out first so we could be a united front when addressing him. Sweets and I thought about it and talked to each other for a very long time before coming to the mutual agreement that we felt romantic attraction to each other but did not feel a sexual attraction to one another. Sweets did confide in me that he had found himself feeling a sexual pull towards Booth and I had seen the way Booth looked at Sweets, showing clear signs of sexual arousal."

"Booth got turned on by Sweets?" Angela asked with an amused laugh.

She then thought about it for a moment and nodded, it actually did make sense.

"Yeah, I can see that. He does that little half smile when Sweets says something stupid and cute. I also knew I saw him checking out Sweets' ass, Hodgins owes me a night on the town." She commented with a victorious smile on her lips.

"I'm sure he does." Temperance nodded, not understanding what that had to do with what she was saying, but happy for her friend none the less. "The only issue was Booth. He was so caught up in his Catholic upbringing and the ingrained thoughts of what is "normal" and "right" that he couldn't admit what he wanted. But then Sweets reminded me that Booth is a very tactile person. So we made Booth his favorite foods, got a very nice bottle of scotch for him, and then put on a romantic movie after we ate. Partway through the movie Sweets and I began kissing either side of Booth's neck, he was," She chuckled softly with a fond fire in her eyes. _"Very_ responsive."

"Sweetie, are you telling me you had a threesome?" The artist wondered with a bright smile, excitement glittering in her eyes as she sat forward.

"No," The doctor shook her head. "Unfortunately Christine began fussing so I went to take care of her, but I told them to continue in my absence. They had a very long and eventful night together, I tried to soothe Christine back to sleep so I could join them but I think the extra noise alerted her to things occurring in the house. Children are much more attune to noises and changes that we give them credit for, most children-"

"Great, Sweetie, that's really great. You can tell me about all that later. For now though, so you, Sweets, and Booth are all in a relationship? And it's working out for all of you?" Angela wondered.

"Yes, very much so. There are rough patches every so often, as with any couple, but they are resolved very quickly. i believe it helps to have a third person as part of it, to be a kind of moderator to soothe the friction and help to bridge the gap between the arguments."

"That's great, Brennan, I'm really happy for you. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me." Angela assured her friend with a warm smile, moving forward to wrap her in a loving hug.

"Bones, you in here? We need to head out soon if we're going to make that reservation." Booth said as he walked into the artists' office.

"See? Bones is a great nickname, it is clear, concise, and connects back to what I do for a job." Brennan commented to Angela as she got up from the couch.

"Uh, ok?" The FBI agent said in confusion, not sure what he had walked into.

"Brennan here was just telling me about how she's trying to get the hang of pet names with you and Sweets." The artists informed him, knowing smirk on her lips.

Booth looked a bit uncomfortable at that, but turned to face Brennan.

"You told her?"

"Of course I did. Angela is my best friend and she caught me talking to Sweets."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Angela promised him, holding her hands up to show her innocence. "Not even Hodgins, you guys can let people know when and how you see fit."

She knew that telling people wouldn't just be about their relationship, it would also be a coming out for Booth and Sweets and it was not her place to come out for them. Booth thought for a moment, looking at her like he was trying to figure out if he was going to believe her.

"Thanks Angela." He finally said and nodded. "We're just figuring everything out and it's... complicated."

"I get it, don't worry, Booth. I'm on your guys' side. If you need to talk to me about anything, just let me know." She told him with honest sincerity.

"Thanks, Ang." He gave another nod, clearly not about to take her up on that. "You ready, Bones?"

"Yes, let me put my lab coat up and then we can go." Brennan nodded before looking at Angela. "I'll see you later, Angela. Have a good night, make Hodgins take you out like you deserve."

"I will." Angela laughed and nodded to them, waving as they left.

"Maybe I could expand on Bones as a nickname for Sweets." Brennan suggested while heading to her office.

"Yeah, sure, you'll be Bones, he'll be Brains, and I'll be Brawn." Booth laughed and nodded, clearly not taking it too seriously.

"That could work, it is a defining feature of each of us." The doctor commented with an excited smile.

"No, Bones, we are not calling ourselves that. Will you just get your jacket so we can go? Sweets will be at the restaurant soon." The FBI agent sighed softly, shaking his head with a fond smile.

"I will figure it out eventually." The brunette woman told her partner in earnest.

"I'm sure you will, Bones, you always do." The strong man smiled while leading her out.


End file.
